The Cupcakes Factory
by hartfairy
Summary: Pinkie ponynaps Rainbow Dash to make into cupcakes. Secretly Dash is the leader of the Rainbow Factory. While all of this is happening Anine starts hearing voices and becomes what she never wanted to be. What happens when 3 very mentally insane dangerous ponies team up? *IMAGE DOESN'T BELONG TO ME!*
1. Voices and Truths

The air was warm, the sun was shining, and everypony in Ponyville was having a glorious day. The town square was bustling and crowded and busy ponies filled the streets. All the pony folk seemed to have somewhere specific to be. All except Rainbow Dash. her place was in the sky. She tore freely through the air, speeding one way and the next, buzzing the tree tops and racing the wind. The blue pegasus swooped over a schoolyard, much to the delight of the children, then climbed several hundred feet and dove, streaking downward as fast as she could. Seconds before hitting the ground, her wings flew open and she pulled up back into the clear blue. Rainbow felt alive.

Suddenly, Dash remembered that she had somewhere to be; she was supposed to meet with Pinkie Pie in five minutes. Dash had gotten so caught up in her exercises that she'd nearly forgotten that Pinkie had asked to meet her at Sugercube Corner at three. Pinkie hadn't said why or what they'd be doing, but Dash knew that with Pinkie, it could be anything. Dash wasn't sure if she really wanted to go, though. She was so engaged with her stunts that she thought about blowing Pinkie off to continue flying. But, Dash's conscience got the better of her. She knew that it would hurt Pinkie's feelings; after all, Pinkie had said it was going to be something special just for the two of them. Dash considered it and thought "why not?" What did she have to lose? Heck, it might be more pranking. Pinkie might have found a bunch more fun stuff to pull on folks, and they'd had so much fun the last time. Dash kicked into overdrive to make up for lost time, and sped to her appointment. When Dash walked into the store, she was immediately greeted by her host, who was bouncing in excitement. "Yay, you're here! I've been waiting aaall day," said the jumping pony.

"Sorry if I'm a little late, Pinkie. I was doing my afternoon exercises and lost track of time," Dash apologized.

Pinkie giggled and responded in a gleefully reassuring tone, "Oh that's ok, you're here now. What's a few more minutes? I've been sooo excited thinking about all fun stuff we're gonna do, I haven't stopped bouncing since I woke up. I mean, I almost forgot to breathe I've been so happy."Dash gave a slightly uncomfortable laugh. She had always appreciated Pinkie Pie's friendly, outgoing way of life, but Pinkie's overabundant enthusiasm almost creeped her out. Dash maintained a polite expression, however. If Pinkie was this worked up, whatever she had planned must be good.

"So, you ready to get started, Rainbow Dash? I've got everything all ready," the pink pony said.

Dash psyched herself up. "You betcha, Pinkie. So what do ya got planed? We gonna prank somebody? I got a couple of good ones I've been thinking about. Or maybe you've got some stunts you think I should try? Or perhaps…" "MAKING CUPCAKES!" Pinkie happily announced.

"Baking?" Dash was disappointed. "Pinkie, you know I'm not good at baking. Remember last time?"

"Oh that's not a problem at all. I only need your help making them. I'll be doing most of the work," Pinkie explained.

Dash thought for about it for a second. "Well, alright, I guess that's ok. What exactly do you need me to do?"

"That's the spirit. Here you go." Pinkie handed Dash a cupcake. Dash was puzzled "I thought I was helping you bake."

"You will be. I made this one just for you before you got here."

"So, is this like taste testing or something?"

"Sorta," Pinkie said. Dash shrugged and popped the pastry in her mouth. She chewed a bit and swallowed. Not bad. "Ok, now what?" Dash asked.

"Now," Pinkie informed her, "You take a nap." Puzzled, Dash opened her mouth but felt instantly lightheaded. A wave of dizziness washed over her, the world spun, and seconds later she collapsed to the floor.

**~Earlier~**

Anine was brooding solemnly in her room, knowing everyone didn't care where she was. It was a lovely day, but not for her. It had been a week since they had talked to her, and a month since she first heard the voices. She was keeping calm until that voice came again. _"You could make them care. All I want to do is care for you."_

**"I AM NOT LISTENING TO YOU!"** Anine shot back.

**"Why? Why do you put up with this? Them? They don't care. And they never ever will again. Unless you..."**

"What? Kill them? For your sadistic pleasure? Like the cannibal? You commanded me to kill her, and I foolishly listened!" Tears formed at Anine's eyes. She wimpered softly at the memory of her godmother's gorey demise. And what she did to her killer. She was only 11 and yet...She started to quietly sob.

_"See what the world does to you. You deserve friends. __**KILL THEM! KILL THEM AND YOU WILL BE HAPPY!"**_

**"SHUT UP! LEAVE ME ALONE! GO AWAY!"** She slammed her head repeatedly against the wall, hoping the voice would be subdued. Blood trickled down her forehead. She felt dizzy.

"Kill them..."

Anine slowly raised her head. "N-no..." She shook her head using all of her strength to block it out. The room slowly closed in as she slowly let go. "Y-You are right...they **NEED** to care!" She let out a maniac giggle that turned into a psycotic laugh. Who could need me as a friend than Dashie?

...


	2. Where are you DASHIE?

When Dash regained consciousness, she found herself in a dark room. She tried to shake her head but found that a tough leather strap held it firmly in place. She struggled to move, but braces around her chest and limbs glued her to a rack formed from a series of sturdy planks, which spread her legs wide apart. Dash's wings were the only part of her not tied down, and they fluttered frantically while she struggled to escape. As she writhed, Pinkie jumped suddenly into her line of sight.

"Goodie, you're awake. Now we can get started," Pinkie stated gleefully. She bounded into the darkness, and quickly reappeared pushing a small cart covered with a cloth.

"Pinkie, what's going on? I can't move!" Dash said angr.

"Well duh, that's because you're tied down," chided Pinkie. "That's why you can't move. I didn't think you'd need to be told that."

"But why? What's happening? I thought you said I was going to help make cupcakes."

"You're helping. You see, I ran out of the special ingredient and I need you to get more."

"Special ingredient?" Dash was now breathing heavily and starting to panic. "What special ingredient?"

Pinkie giggled and responded "You, silly!"

Dash's eyes widened and her face contorted in fear. Then she started to laugh and said, in a voice bordering on hysteria, "Woo, you really got me there, Pinkie pie. I mean, tricking me in to thinking I'm gonna get made into a cupcake? I gotta tell you, this the best prank yet. You win, you're the best."

Pinkie only giggled even more. "Aw, thanks Dash. But I haven't done any pranks today, so I can't accept your praise."

Dash was struggling again. "Pinkie, come on, this isn't funny."

"Then why were you laughing?"

Before Dash could answer, Pinkie grabbed the cloth and whipped it off the cart. On the cart was a tray containing various sharp medical tools and knives, carefully organized and wickedly sharp, as well as a large medical bag.

Dash was now in full panic mode. She was starting to hyperventilate. Her mind raced as she tried to reason with the pink pony. "You can't do this Pinkie! I'm your friend!"

"I know you are and that's why I'm so happy that I've got you here. We get to share your last moments together, just you and me." Pinkie was skipping again.

"But, the other ponies will wonder where I am. When the clouds pile up, they'll come looking for me and then you'll get found out," Dash cried in desperation. "Oh, Dash," said Pinkie. "Don't worry, there are plenty of pegasus ponies to take care of a few clouds. And besides, no will find out. I mean, how long do you think I've been doing this?" And with that ominous statement, the lights suddenly came to life and revealed the rest the room.

"Oh no." Dash reeled in horror at the image presented to her. The room was decorated with a typical but twisted Pinkie Pie flair. Colorful streamers of dried entrails fluttered around on the ceiling, brightly painted skulls of all sizes were attached to the walls, and organs done up in pastels filled with helium were tied to the backs of chairs. The tables and chairs were made of bones and the preserved flesh of past ponies. Dash cringed upon seeing the center piece of the table nearest to her. The heads of four foals, their eyes closed as if they were sleeping, were wearing party hats made from their own skin. With a thrill of terror, Dash recognized one of them as Apple Bloom's classmate Peppermint Twist. Dash's eyes darted back and forth and then fell upon a patchwork banner hanging from the rafters. Made from several tanned pony hides, the words "Life is a party" were scrawled on it in blood red.

Dash's attention was brought back by a party horn unfurling and tickling her nose. She gaped at Pinkie Pie, who was standing right in front of her. The party pony was wearing a dress quilted from dried pony skin, emblazoned with cutie marks. On her back fluttered six pegasus wings, all of different colors. As the earth pony skipped in excitement, her necklace of severed unicorn horns clacked together loudly.

"Like it?" Pinkie asked. "I made it myself."

Desperately, Dash pleaded with the smiling pony before her. "Pinkie please, I'm sorry if I did anything to you. I didn't mean it. Please let me go. I promise I won't tell anybody."

"Oh Dash, you didn't do anything. It's just that your number came up and, well, I don't make rules. We can't turn back now."

Dash was tearing up. How could this be happening?

"Aww, don't be sad Dash," said Pinkie. "Look, this'll cheer you up. I brought you a friend."

Seemingly out of nowhere, Pinkie produced a brightly painted blue and yellow skull. It was about pony sized, but it had a very defining feature: a beak.

Dash gaped in shock. "Is…is that….is…that?"

"Hey, Dash lets hang together. These ponies are lame-os. Dweebs dweebs dweebs," Pinkie mimicked. "I caught her right before she left town. Remember when I left the party for about twenty minutes? That wasn't enough time to play with her of course. I had to wait till after the party to do that. But boy am I glad I did. It was worth it for the flavor alone. Griffons taste like two animals at once, it's amazing. I know she didn't have a number like everyone else in Ponyville, but when was I gonna get another chance to try griffon? I probably should have asked where she came from so I could have gotten more, but I forgot. I'll tell you what though, she was quite the fighter. She lasted a long time, which was a lot of fun for me. I got the chance to play with somebody other than a pony and try new things. It's too bad she had such a meanie mouth. She said so much bad stuff I just had to take her tongue out. You know, bad language makes for bad feelings, Rainbow Dash."

Dash didn't have anything to say. She just sobbed and writhed in her tight bonds.

"Well" said Pinkie with an air of finality, "that's enough reminiscing. It's time to begin."

Putting down Gilda's skull, the pink pony gripped a scalpel in the cleft of her hoof and walked over to Dash's right flank.

Ding A Ling!

**~Earlier today~**

Anine had a bandana over her forehead covering and soaking up the remaining blood. Her saddle bag contained her lucky dagger, which her mother used to own, and a few other 'necessities'. She had to hide the darkness that was slowly seeping into her concience, in order to keep from being noticed. She had looked everywhere for Rainbow. "Oh, hey Anine!" Anine froze.

"I haven't seen you in days! It's so good to see you!" She turned around to see Derpy, the only pony who had talked to her and (In Anine's opinion) The only pony that cared. "Hello Derpy! How are you?" She tryed her best to smile happily, but it appeared as a wide maniacal grin. "I am having the BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!" Anine leaned in on Derpy making her look a little...insane. Derpy was suddenly a little intimidated by Anine, but still replied. "I'm glad to hear that! You look a lot better than last time we talked!"

"Oh yes, I feel BETTER!" Anine had some trouble telling that lie. Because it was the complete opposite. "Anyway do you know where Rainbow is? I've been looking for her all day. I have some...thing for her!" Anine(or the voices controlling her) thought of plunging her knife into Rainbow repeatedly. Oh the pleasure, and then peace for herself. She sighed at the thought. "Um, last thing I heard she was with Pinkie." As soon as Derpy said 'With Pinkie' Anine bolted to the bakery leaving Derpy behind. "Oh, but if you wait, I'm sure Rainbow will be..." Derpy looked around. "Hello?"

Anine was at the bakery in a flash. She had opened the door, leaving a Ling A Ling noise. Pinkie was nowhere to be found, but the faint noises she heard gave Anine a hint. She could smell something...Blood?


	3. A Deal With Homicidal Devils

"Oh, who could that be?" Pinkie put the scalpel on the tray, and took her dress off. She rushed out of the room. "Who is it!"

"The pony everypony forgot." Anine grumbled. Pinkie Pie bounced happily. "Oh it's you!" Anine sighed angrily. "YES. Anyway do you have Rainbow here? Or...I could talk with you both." Pinkie paused for a moment before saying "Um, Rainbow is helping me. If you wait there'll be a fresh batch of cupcakes!" Anine gave Pinkie an 'I don't think so glare' As she needed to now before the hate was gone. "Take. Me. To. Her. Pinkie!" Anine was getting aggrivated at this. And she was more than suspicious. Why is Pinkie avoiding the subject? Pinkie handed Anine a cupcake to Anine. "If you want to see her, try this first!"

Anine had a strange feeling about the cupcake. Anine took the cupcake and set it aside. "What have you done with Rainbow?" Anine's eyes narrowed to slits. "TELL ME!" Pinkie Pie was laughing nervously. "I-I have no idea what your talking about silly! Here eat the CUPCAKE!" Pinkie shoved a cupcake twords her. Anine jumped out of the way. The cupcake hit the floor. She galloped past Pinkie and down the basement.

Pinkie growled ferociously. "GET BACK HERE!"

_~In the basement~_

Rainbow had no idea what Pinkie was doing up there. Even if Pinkie killed her, she knew the earth pony would be found out. With Rainbow's disapearance, the Rainbow Factory would fail. They would track down Rainbow Dash. And when they find her remains they will kill Pinkie. Rainbow quietly laughed at the thought. She heard someone coming down the steps. Probably Pinkie to finish her off. Nope. Anine?

"Anine! Thank Celestia you're here! It's Pinkie! She's gone INSANE! And..." Anine slowly showed her maniacal grin, and began laughing. She then pulled out her knife. "Oh, Pinkie! You beat me to it! And look at all of this! My god you must've been doing this for years!" Both Pinkie and Dash were confused.

"And now that Pinkie has you trapped It'll be easier to kill you." She moved closer with the knife. "HEY!" Pinkie screeched. "YOU CAN'T KILL MY VICTIMS! THE'RE MINE!" Rainbow started to get aggrivated.

"THAT'S ENOUGH BOTH OF YOU! IF YOU BOTH KILL ME YOU WILL BOTH DIE! THEY WILL FIND YOU!" Both Pinkie and Anine had never seen Rainbow like this. Anine put the knife away in her bag. "How are you so certain?" Rainbow paused for a moment. "I am VERY certain." Anine paused for a moment. She slowly smiled. "Rainbow? You have a dirty little secret! Not far from Pinkie's I suspect. What is it? Cannibalism? Homicide? Pedophilia?" Pinkie was considering weather to kill Anine or to turn her into an apprentice. She would be very useful. "I have a deal to make."I can supply you with many pegasi. You in return let me go." Both Pinkie and Anine stopped to consider this.

"What do I get?!" Anine had said.

"Oh silly! You get to help me! And you can eat as many cupcakes as you like! As long as you get supplies..." Pinkie was serious about this. Anine had thought this over. "I agree! Over my conditions! 1. Scootaloo, Derpy, Sweetie Bell, Applebloom, Diablo, or anypony I like, will not be killed! 2. I do not get turned into a cupcake or killed! And, 3. Rainbow has to show us the factory." Pinkie growled a little bit, but thought about it. "Fine, sounds reasonable. What about you, Rainbow?"

On the thought of getting killed, or revealing secrets she thought she could take a chance. "Okay, but we won't tell each other's secrets?" They all agreed.

"I'll take you to the factory next week."

"Rainbow, you can bring the pegasus tomorrow. That's when Anine will be assisting me!"

"I'll be there!"

The three equally homicidal ponies shook hooves and went their ways.

* * *

_~Pinkie's Thoughts~_

"EEEEEE! Oh, this is going to be sooo much fun! I can't wait! But I hope they will keep their promise! It would be Terrible if they didn't! Still, making cupcakes is always fun!"

Rainbow's Thoughts~

"Man, what happened? Did Pinkie really kill Gilda? Ah well, the bitch deserved to die! Still, I never really looked into Pinkie or Anine, so I'm not surprised their homicidal! I always enjoyed the taste of pony though! Maybe if Anine is smart, she'll help me in the factory. She could be of great use! The three of us could be deathly! You know...Twilight would be an exellent taste! Or Applejack! Yes!

~Anine's POV~

Anine walked into her dark empty house. Her sanity gained an entrance to her mind for a short period of time. "W-What did I do?! Pinkie!? Rainbow!? CUPCAKES?! PONIES?!" She tried to banish the memories but no luck.

_"That was all real. You should know."_

Anine turned to face the shadow. "Fuck you!" Anine growled.

_"I'm not leaving."_

"I'm not listening! LALALA!" She put her hooves over her ears.

_"You know I'm here."_

"I'm singing LOUDER! LALALALA!"

_"You should also know a lot of things."_

Anine stopped because she was feeling a lot more weak now. "Like what?" The shadow then dissapeared. A mirror was seen instead. Anine gave it a suspicious look, and slowly walked twords it. She looked at it and saw herself with dragon's eyes? And a snaggletooth?! Anine stumbled and fell. Gasping at the person she saw. "W-What am I?!" The reflection of Anine smiled and said, _"Me."_ It grabbed Anine and a dark energy passed through her. She hit the ground with a 'thud' and slowly got up.

_"Now, we're both!"_


	4. A New Assistant

Anine's brain was rapidly thinking. "Let's see where's are this pegausus?! FUCK!" She was thinking in vein.

"Never thought too see you here Anine." Anine turns to see a dark chockate pony with large batwings, light green horns, brown snake like eyes, black glasses, Black main with white blond streaks in her hair. Wearing a white and black long sleeved dress like shirt and a black Trench coat, bands on her front legs and black cuffs on all 4 legs.

Anine's eyes widened. "PSYCHO?! What are you doing here?!"

Psycho cooly replied, "Just cooling off on a raincloud. I've been in the Night Kingdom."

"Wait a minute? Isnt that where your old boyfriend lives?"

Psycho glanced at Anine. "Yea so?"

"Why were you visiting him?"

"I needed too take back something that was mine from the start. His heart." Anine looked confused. "Wait so... You're back together?"

"No. But I did steal his heart. If you understand what I mean."

Anine stops to think about what she meant. Then she realizes. Anine gapes at Psycho. "You didn't!"

"I did. Then he gave me his heart as condolence." Psycho pulls a beating heart out of her pocket. Anine studied it. "Whoa it's beating?!"

"He put a spell on it. So he can live with his heart out of his body cavity."

"Ain't that like POTC 2?"

"Kinda but he ain't a squid faced freak and the heart isn't a chest." Psycho then puts the heart back in her pocket. " Anyways what are you doing?"

"Well, I teamed up with Pinkie and Dash to bring in Pegasi and other ponies for torture and cupcake making."

"Sweet! Can I join?"

Anine crossed her hooves. "Only if you're insane enough. They won't kill anyone I like. They know I can kill them without effort. You in?" Psycho grinned. "Fuck yes! But wait is Scootaloo safe from harm?"

"Yes, I made them promise." Psycho sighed with relief. "Good. Cause if she got hurt I swear I'll send you too Heaven and Hell myself, and unlike Nny it won't be so pleasurable..." Psycho then gives off a very dark glare.

"You really are like Nny only in Mama Bear Mode. So you in?"

"I said yes." Psycho flies off the cloud she was sitting on. "So where to?"

Anine says simply. "I'm grabbing some Pegasi. Let's go."

"Okay," Psycho follows Anine into the clouds. Psycho then remembered something. "By the way remind me too go pick up Scrats at Skool Kay?"

"Sure"


	5. A Letter

Anine stared at the wall blankly. She wondered what meaning her life had. Besides being torn apart by annoying deciving demons. Once she could see Diablo or Psycho again, things would get better! She was about to go plan her next victims death when a letter came through her mail slot.

"What?" She asked in confusion. No one ever gives her mail!

She picked it up and held it so she could see it. It had a black seal, that was not a good sign. She cautiously opened the letter trying to guess who died. She began to read.

_Dear Aninemina, as it may consern you we have just recieved terrible news about your life-long friend, Diablo._ Anine's eyes widened in fear and horror, but she kept reading.

_He was murdered just a few days ago by an insane stallion who escaped our mental hospital. _

_We found his body near Canterlot garden a day ago, we have found the criminal and brought him to justice, he was executed. We cannot give you anymore info._

I wish you the best. His funeral is next Tuesday.

Anine slowly put the letter down. She thought it was a scam, but this was the ugly truth. She felt a tear slide down her cheek. She hated crying, but this couldn't be held in. He was gone. The room started to feel so hollow and empty. She sat up the whole night crying. Not even aknowledging the voices or the surroundings. Just all...black.


	6. Shocker!

Anine sighs remembering that day. When she lost one of her only real friends. She turned her attention to Psycho who was putting Scrats to bed by singing Somewhere I Belong by Linkin Park. She sighed. Diablo filled her head till' her heart hurt.

Huh? Psycho turns around to find the soft sobbing sound coming from the couch. "Anine?" Psycho walks out to where Anine's resting on the couch. "Anine why are you crying?" Anine sniffled and wiped the tears away. "Diablo's d-d-gone! He was mur-m-killed!" Anine wimpered softly, and then she cried. Psycho looks at Anine shocked and hurt. "Oh Anine..." Psycho frowns and grabs Trench Coat using her shadow magic. "I'll be back..." Psycho says a bit angry and walks out the door.

**/Next Morning/**

Anine is asleep in her bed. The room looking like it was trashed.

"Anine... Anine... Anine!"

(SPLASH)

"Wahh!" Anine wakes to find herself soaking wet. She then glances at Psycho who has a bucket in her mouth. Psycho spits the bucket out of her mouth. Knew that would wake you. Anine lunges and is on top of Psycho pissed, while she strangely, grins. "WHAT THE HELL!? I WANTED TO BE LEFT ALONE!" Psycho grins. Anine then felt something grab her tail. "Why is it whenever I'm around either of you two your at each other's throats?" Anine looked at the stallion in shock, wondering if he was real. She reached a hoove out to touch Diablo's face. It was solid!

"Um...are you okay, Anine?" Anine nodded her head slowly.

Psycho stands as Anine hugs Diablo. "Ok say it." Psycho says grining. "Say what?" Anine asks. "Thank you. Considering I went head to head with Death to bring Diablo back." Psycho explained. "Whoa! No one has ever fought Death and won!?" Anine said bewildered. "Well no one should me with a half demon, Half Pony, and ALL BITCH like me." Psycho said proudly. "Besides consider this a gift too you my blood sister. Since I can't have a happy ending..." Psycho starts to say remembering Luxeron. Anine and Diablo looked sad for her. Because Luxeron was being married off too a princess from Equstria soon. It broke Psycho. That's was, mostly likely, the reason she took his heart. "Who says you still can't have one." Psycho says and hugs Anine and Diablo as they both blush some. Psycho walks into the hallway. "Help yourself to anything but none of my music!" Psycho called as she walked to wake Scrats up since it was Saturday. Anine sighed and hugged Diablo happy/relieved. The 2 walked around and talked all day.

But Anine couldn't help feeling like she owed Psycho for what she did. But what could she give in return?

...


	7. Reunions, Drama, and A Murder Plan

Psycho and Scrat are walkng through town while Anine and Diablo are messing with ponies. Suddenly everyone gathers around the square where everyone's greeting the soon to be Newly weds. The marriage is that night, and it would bring a alliance between Dark Moon kingdom and Equestria.

Psycho frowns when she sees Luxeron. "Lets go! We're leaving!" Grabs and literally drags Scrat from the wedding preparations. Anine and Diablo are watching them. Psycho stops and looks down for a sec and lets go of Scrats. "What is it?" Scootaloo asks. Psycho hung her head and sighed. "You can stay and be in the ceremony if you want to..."

"What!? Really!?" Scrats says exitedly. Psycho nods sadly as Applejack and Twilight walk up to them. "Applejack, Twilight... Mind watching her for the evening?" "Sure. Psycho... I know we aren't friends and you knew Luxeron personally so..." Applejack said. Twilight continued. "Why don't you stay for the wedding might mean a lot too Luxeron and-" Tears start to form on Psycho's eyes. "I WILL NOT STAY FOR MY EX-BOYFRIEND'S WEDDING!" Psycho runs away tears running down her face. Anine tears up at seeing her friend sad. Anine's face suddenly turned from sorrow to pure anger. "THAT'S IT! I WILL NOT TAKE THIS ANY LONGER!" Diablo looks back at his best bud. "I agree! But what can we do?" Anine grins. "I'll tell you what!" Whispers in his ear. Diablo grins deviously. "That sounds perfect! But how?" Anine looked plain evil at this moment. "Leave it to me."

* * *

**/Everfree Forest/**

"So...you were Discord's daughter?"

Anine nodded. "Unfortunately yes."

"Aaannnd...you never told me?"

Anine sighed and glared at Diablo, making a point that she did not want to talk about this. "I just found out this year! I don't know HOW, I don't know WHY, and I don't wanna know! But I am related to him!" Diablo backed a foot away from Anine, knowing she was very strong and when a little frustrated had, anger issues. "Okay, we set Discord free, Yes? But how are we going to get Chrysalis?"

"Easy. We summon her and Discord. Chrysalis will help because Psycho's her godchild." Anine set out books and a few other odd things. "What the hell Anine?! Where'd you get all this stuff?! This isn't from Equestria!"

"The shadows gave me them. For insufferable bastards who annoy me all the time, they can have a up side. Now chant the words on this page." Anine pointed her hoove on a page of a huge black book. Both started chanting at the same time. Suddenly a wind blows the page and both Discord and Chrysalis appear. Both saw Anine and Diablo.

"Ah, Anine what do you need? Miss your dear daddy?" Anine gave Discord a weird look. "What the?-NO! This isn't about me this is about Psycho!" Chrysalis gasped. "My Godchild?! Is she alright?"

Anine shakes her head. "Unfortunatly, no. See, Luxeron broke up with her...and he is now about to get hitched to some whore princess that looks like Celestia." Chrysalis' eyes widened. "WHAT!? OH THAT STALLION IS DEAD!" Anine grabs Chrysalis' tail before she flew off. Anine groaned in exaspiration. "We can't kill him! I think Psycho's still in love with him! We

have to do this differently... We have to beat some sense into him."

"Really, a beating? I was thinking more of decapitation!" Anine gave Chrysalis a stern look. "No, beating works." Crysalis looked down dissapointedly. "Damn..."

"If you needed just Chrysalis, why did you also summon me?" Anine looked beack to Discord. "Extra help is always nice, plus you might get to take over Equestria too. And, I did not want you in that statue anymore! Even though you did something related to a crime, you do not need to be isolated! I may hate you as a father, but not as a person. And you guys need to know some things..." Both diverted their attention to Anine. "Like what?" Chrysalis said. Anine took a deep breath, before saying...

"PinkiePieisacannibal,RainbowDashkillsponiestomake rainbows,Iambeinghauntedbydemons,Diablodiedandwasresurectedby Psycho,ScootaloowasadoptedbyPsycho,cupcakesaremadeofponiessodon 'teatthose!AndIamslowlybecominghomicida l!" She gasped for air when she finally finished. Both Chrysalis and Discord were too stunned to speak.

"I have a Granddaughter?"

"Demons? Resurections? Homicide?"

Anine sighed. "Look it's a lot to take in, I know. But, I'll explain later. Right now we have someone to visit..."

* * *

**(Inside the Castle)**

Luxeron is looking at the mirror, almost grimmly trying to hold a happy smile as he puts his crown on his head. Suddenly he's grabbed Discord. "What the hell?! Let go!" Luxeron kicks Discord in the face and flips out of his grasp. Then is suddenly slammed against the wall by an enraged Anine and is held against the wall by his neck by Crysalis. "What the hell Anine!?"

Anine's eyes flared with rage. She wanted none of his bs. "SHUT UP! YOU HURT MY BEST FRIEND I HURT YOU!" Anine Pulls out a knife. Luxeron looks at Anine with a hurt expression. "Anine...I never wanted to hurt Psycho... "LIAR!" "I WOULD NEVER HURT HER!" Anine gave him an angry, sceptical look. "Oh really!? Then why did I see Psycho CRY when you and your 'gorgeous' fiancee walked out to see everyone!? YOU HURT HER AND YOU DON'T EVEN GIVE A DAMN!" Luxeron's eyes widen and looks down in disapointent in himself. "SO TELL ME WHY YOU BROKE HER HEART!"

Luxeron sighs and looks at the floor. "... Because this is a arranged marriage... My parents want ties to Equestria so they changed my arrangments for there liking... That's why I'm marrying Chance..." Anine looked at him in shock. "What? Then why don't you tell them no!?" "My parents are angry with me for my past mistakes... And if I deny this marriage I deny my kingdom... I can't let them down..." Anine becomes enraged. "So...Psycho was a mistake then!?" "What!? No she-" "SAVE IT! Chrysalis slaps Luxeron so hard he's thrown off the wall. Luxeron coughs up some blood. Anine stares blankly at the stallion in front of her. "You know what? Forget you and the other fucking kingdoms! Go marry that little whore for all I care!" Anine turns away from him. "Excuse me while I go and

try to find one of my best friends hopefully not dead because of you playing her!" They leave a hurt and a confused Luxeron in the room. _

"PSYCHO! PSYCHO!" Anine had been everywhere to find Psycho. She had to go alone to some places because if anypony saw Chrysalis or Discord, they would be found out. "PSYCHO!" Anine called desperately hoping that she wouldn't find another friend dead. Her voice raspy and dry. "PSY-" She tried to scream the next part, but nothing came out. Just a tired wheeze.

She didn't notice how tired she was. She felt woozy and collapsed. "P-P-Psycho..."

"Anine!" In the tired pegasus' eye, she saw a purple figure galloping twords her. "Anine, it's me! Twilight! Are you okay?"

Anine used all her strength to get up. "Y-Yes, I'm fine." Twilight sighed with relief. "I hope so. If you were looking for Psycho, she left Ponyville."

"WHAT?!" Anine felt hollow inside. That was one of her true friends. One who had always been there for her. Now...she was gone. This would not go without justice. Luxeron will pay. Chance will pay. Equestria needed to pay! All those years of insults, abuse, tradgedy. No one exept Diablo and Psycho came to visit her in the hospital. A dark feeling rose up inside her. It felt...good.

Anine's eye twitched. "I'll see you at the wedding, T-Twilight." Anine, or what tryed to be Anine, gave Twilight a dark grin. Twilight looked a bit freaked out before saying goodbye to Anine and heading off to the wedding. Not noticing Anine's dramastic change. Her eyes not a purple, not red and yellow, but a black that was blacker than even possible, with a little glowing red pupil. She had all of her natural features shown. She smiled as she continued to the wedding.

_"If I can't have the groom's blood...I will have the bride's!"_


	8. Chance, Choices, Darkness, and Delusion

Anine approached the castle gates as the last pairs of guests entered the cathedrel hall. Leaving only two royal guards standing outside, earshots away from anyone that could've possibly help them from this mare's wrath. Pulling her knife out she with a fast hand and excellent precison sliced the stallions throats open and sliced there chest down the middle to the lower cavity; then left them to rot.

As the ceremony started and the princess started her canter down the isle. "This is it!" The dark voice inside Anine's head hissed. "Kill her." She snuck past many not attraction any attention. Until...

"Anine?"

Rainbow Dash asked turning to the crouched horse. "Shssh!" Anine hushed and pointed towards the bride. Rainbow grinned. "Save the blood for me. Bound to make a good rainbow with royal blood." Rainbow smirked and turned back to the boring cermony as to not reveal the deadly maniac at her feet or her own sins.

Taking this as her only chance. Anine jumped over the bride and tackled her to the wall and held her there grinning evily and placed her knife against her throat but before she cold happily rip the young bride's throat out. She was hit by magic energy. She turned to the defender of the bitch that had hurt her best friend. She faced Twilight and Applejack. "You worthless Bitches!" Anine hollored angrily.

"What's your problem Anine!? We gave you another chance and you threw it away!" Twilight asked disapointedly with anger.

"Another chance?" Anine hissed. "Bah! You guys don't give damn about me! Or Diablo or Psycho not even Aaliana! Even though they haven't done anything and all they are is different you push us away like we're vermin that need to be exterminated! Right now, Psycho could be DEAD because of that bitch! So I ask you Twilght! WHATS WRONG WITH YOU AND YOUR KIND!" Anine screeched and charged at Twilight.

She dodged the enraged pony and stabbed Applejack wounding her, not hitting any vile organs and veins. The knife was jammed so she left it inside the farm fast Anine charged at Twilight only knocking the wind out of her and bruising her badly. Anine then round house kicked Twilight in the jaw causing her to bleed. Twilight fell to her knees in pain. If it hadn't been for Celestia trapping Anine in a bubble.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKING MISCREATIONS I SHOULD-" Anine's rant was cut short by her voice suddenly disapearing thanks to Twilight's magic.

After the chaos had died down the wedding contiuned as planned.

**/Ceremony/**

Celestia gladly continued the ceremony, though she would deal with the psychopathic homicidal pony later. "Ladies and Gentle Colts we are gathered here to join the union of Prince Luxeron and Princess Chance." Luxeron stood at the alter blankly. Anine was trapped in the bubble savagely beating and cursing at the bubble in which Twilight kept her in.

Everypony was still uncomftable with Anine's ungodly apperance. Rainbow Dash scowled silently. This was an unjustice, because she was the only pony to know, next to Pinkie, that Anine was right. She had always been. Rainbow and Pinkie were instantly regretting she had ignored Anine. Rainbow sighed impatiently and faced the wedding. Both her and Pinkie put on fake smiles.

"Prince Luxeron do you take this mare as your wife to love and to cherish for as long as you both shall live?" Luxeron looks at his parents a grey and blue haired mare and an all black stalion, and frowns.

"No I do not."

Everypony gasps, shocked at those four words. Anine smiled, but not with evil intentions. Luxeron is going back to Psycho, her friend is happy. Luxeron turned to Chance and sighed before explaining. "Chance your a great mare. But your not the mare I fell for this whole time." Luxeron flies off faster than Rainbow Dash ever could hope to fly.

Twilight was shocked and so was Rarity. "Wh-What just happened!?" Rainbow and Pinkie secretly grinned. "Weddings canceled." Anine says. Psycho had won. She didn't care what happened next. Just as long as her friends were happy. That was really all she cared about. She felt a jolting pain in her heart, and a headache as well. Her eyes returned to lavender and she looked like a normal pegasus. But something wasn't right... Anine curled up inside the bubble to take a nap. Though something interupted that. A familiar voice.

_"Kill them, kill them all."_

...

Luxeron flew till he reached Moonclisp Hill, just outside of Dark Moon, his, Kingdom where they had first met. He sees the dark silohette of a mare lying on a rock over looking the peak. He lands quietly and runs up too where Psycho is in fact lying looking quiet upset. He stops right behind her. She hardly noticed the stallion behind her.

"Angel..." Psycho turns to Luxeron in suprise to see him here. "I-" Luxeron begins but dodges a fuming Psycho who's blazing mad. "Whoa! Angel wait I need to talk to you!"

"SHUT UP I"M GOING TOO #%^#% ^# $# ^# &^#^ % %^% #% ^#%^ %# ^# %#% ^!" Luxeron grabs Psycho's front hooves in his so she couldn't move from her half crouch position. Psycho fuming mad continues to swear.

" %^#%^ ^%#^ # ^%% ^&# &^#&^&^#& ^# %#^ $% $# & ^&#^ #^ &^!"

"Psycho! PSYCHO LISTEN TOO ME! I LOVE YOU!"

"Wh-Wh-What!?" Psycho stopped and looked at Luxeron. "I said I love you." The moment froze as Luxeron kissed Psycho.

...

_But sadly the young prince would never realize that him running to his true love was nothing more but a blissful dream a illusion as he married a mare he did not love._


	9. Insane?

/After the ceremony/

Anine was woozy and had faint memory on what happened. She heard a voice. Celestia's voice. Anine's memory had returned.

Luxeron had married Chance.

The voices crowding her were still unrecognizable. Luxeron and Chance. LUXERON AND CHANCE! She growled at the faint memory. And turned to face Celestia.

Anine hissed and cowered away from Celestia. Her angry mind taking over. She bared her teeth, and a deadly sharp snaggletooth. This being her way of saying, _"Come near, and I kill you!"_

"You are lucky you are not getting an execution for an attempted murder!" Celestia feircely said. Celestia had stared angrily into the pegasus' eyes.

"Lucky?" Anine said the word as if it was an insult to her mother. "You call seeing my only family and friends break their sanity LUCKY?!" Her crazed eyes flared. "Psycho and Diablo were my ONLY family, and now Psycho is gone. And it's your fault!"

"You're only family?" Rarity asked. "We're you're family too!"

Anine snapped at Rarity. "DON'T YOU EVEN DARE PUT YOURSELF IN THE SAME FUCKING CATAGORY! YOU WERE NEVER THERE!" Anine raged but she was trapped in something. A cage. She kicked, bit screamed, flew around wildly, but nothing opened it. It was obvious she was mentally insane.

"You are being put in the M.H.F.C.I.P. The Mental Hospital For Criminaly Insane Ponies." Celestia added having deep sympathy for the deranged pegasus. Anine's cursing was drowned out. She was already being taken there.

* * *

The chatter of ponies was deafining.

Anine hated civilization. People sickened her. They deserved to be slain like the demons they are. She was fashioned in a straight jacket that was deathly tight. Ponies gathered around Anine like she was an animal.

"This one's case is bad, very very bad. I think we need to test her health before we can even suscribe medicine." A mare's voice. She felt herself moving again. "If they take a DNA test..." Anine thought. "I'm screwed."

* * *

"I can't belive Anine would do this!" Flutterhy said. Twilight looked at her friend in agreement. "She was driven off the brink. We need to find the source of the problem."

"Are you saying we need to investigate her house!?" Rarity asked. "It's the only way." Twilight said solumnly. "We need to make sure nopony turns out like she did!"

Rarity pulled her couch out.

"This is the **WORST. POSSIBLE. THING**!"

* * *

"Volo omnes neci...Volo omnes neci..." Anine repeated as she lay down on a hospital bed. She was locked in it and it was very tight.

"Knives. Knives everywhere. If only I could take them and gut every one of these fuckers like fish." She kept her thoughts to herself as she found every time she spoke it was in Latin.

"She seems to be speaking tounge." A nurse said.

"It's Latin fuckass." Anine had thought angrily. "I wish they could all die."

"That isn't least of her problems." The Doctor had said. "Her heart is having problems and it is infected by an unknown source, that nopony can figure out. Her brainwaves are differant and more inteligent than any average pony. And we are having problems with her blood and DNA test."

"What kind of problems?" The nurse asked. "It's taken us more than four hours to even get close to finding it. She may have a disease or infection, we do not know for sure. But for now, take her to her cell. Being isolated will help her."

Anine felt herself move again. But to her displeasure, she knew where she was going.

* * *

Diablo had not went to the ceremony. It would have been a huge insult to Psycho if he did. Though he was roaming the ceremony grounds for some trace of Anine. Just some blood, a huge mess, and no sign of his best friend. He had heard she had tried to assassinate Chance but it was a huge fail.

That is when he saw Twilight roaming around. His eyes narrowed. If anyone would turn her in, it would be Twilight. She hadn't seen the black flash zip twords her and finally knock her on her flank.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" Diablo growled, wings spread, and horn glowing with rage. "Anine?" Twilight asked nervously.

"YES! THE PERSON WHO HAS BEEN MY FRIEND AS LONG AS I COULD REMEMBER! HER!" Twilight stood her ground. But was easily frightened by the raging alicorn who had never used his magic in public.

"Princess Celestia sent her to the M.H.F.C.I.P."

Before Twilight could say dash, the pissed alicorn flew off. Undoubtedly trying to find his friend.


	10. Friends, Lovers, and Investigations

(Somewhere)

**"DAMN MOTHERFUCKING ASSWIPPING PRICK!" **

A dark chocolate mare hissed to the heavens. Then sighed deeply. She had given everything. Her trust, her secrets, and worse of all what was left of her heart to him. Now he just threw it all away for some slutty princess!?

"Damn him..." She growled. "DAMN HIM TO HELL!" She screamed and let out a mighty demon roar to the heavens.

"Oh my lord dear."

She heard a odd familiar voice hiss. She turned and too her surprise saw her godmother Crysalis and Anine's father, Discord.

"Aunt Crysa? What's wrong?" She asked. "We've been looking of you." Crysalis said hugging her still wounded godchild in her arms.

"Oh and Anine's been sent to a mental ward." Discord added while looking at his nails boredly. Psycho didn't even bother to shout at his insensitivity and flew off towards the ward at top speed.

* * *

"She isn't like other ponies. Definately not. We're going to have to find the source of her insanity."

"Everytime someone gets near her, she tries to EAT somepony. She took a huge chunk out of Nurse Goodwill's hoove, and she actually swallowed!"

"We'll have to get her to take more pills. In the mean time, get the remaining ponies to estimate what is wrong."

Anine tried in vain to understand the language that once was unforgettable. She tried her hardest to wiggle out of the straight jacket. But it was bound to her like an anaconda. Her bloodlust was greater than ever before. Great enough to want to wipe out Equestria...

* * *

"I'm not sure this is a good idea, Twilight..."

Fluttershy was slowly following a very determined Twilight, and a very hyper Pinkie.

"Well, we have to because our friend is loco in the coco!" Pinkie gleefully said. "As Pinkie was saying," Twilight continued. Anine's our friend and she's in need of help! We have to investigate." They all nervously shuffled near Anine's old house. It loomed over them. Even Diablo would have gotten shivers going near the place!

Nevertheless, Anine was their friend. It was the right thing to do. So, the six ponies stepped into the door, and went into the house that Equestria damned.


	11. Heartache

"I love you Anine! You'll always be my little filly!"

Anine sat moodily in the padded cell. That line kept ringing in her ears. "I love you." She hadn't heard anyone say that exept for Marionette. But this wasn't her voice. It was more gentle and soothing.

Her real mother.

All she could remember was her mother crying over her. After that it was a little bit fuzzy. _"Why was she crying? Was it really hard to give me up?"_ Anine had thought._ "Why didn't they like me? Was I not good enough? Was I not even good enough to even be recognized as a pony or daughter?!"_

Anine then out of anger, rammed herself into the wall multiple times. So hard she cried and winced at the pain. Eventually she fell to the floor from exaustion._ "I can't love or ever be loved."_ She thought. _"Everytime I do, they leave..."_

Anine rested her head on the soft floor and slept. She didn't care if they killed her. Why live without a soul?

I had nothing. Only my machete, my lucky bat, and the clothes on my back. I grinned slightly as I reached the asylum. No one was taking Anine from me or Diablo I'd be damned I'd they did.

* * *

Diablo had felt a sharp pain in his heart, which caused him to stagger back and fall a little bit. He then caught his balance and carried on. This meant Anine's heart was shattered. Physically or emotionally he didn't know. All he could do was try and get there.

He could feel her pain, agony, and her madness increase. It was almost too much for his heart to bare. He needed to get there. He knew if Celestia interfered she would be no problem to him. What Celestia hadn't known was Diablo was the spawn of pure light and the first darkness. He practically matched a god.

He roared to the heavens, and sped off in a cloud of black.

* * *

The house was creaky and kinda empty. Things were scattered and it looked like a complete disaster. There were practically no windows. So it was dark.

"I-I think we should go back..." Applejack then stopped Fluttershy again and they headed in. Twilight grimaced at the mess of books scattered. She levitated one, but quickly dropped it as the words were written in Alicorn blood. Pinkie and Rainbow feigned fear of Anine's torn house, but really they showed intrest and curiousity.

Out of the corner of her eye. Rarity, spotted a dress. It was raggity, torn, and looked poorly sewn. Rarity tsked and went over to see the monstrosity of a dress. She screamed when she spotted it. The other ponies galloped over to see what happened. The look of horror spread throughout the Mane 6 as they saw what the materials were. It was a dress of pure pony skin. Rarity had recognized most of it as being a unicorn she had known.

It was official. She was a murderer.


End file.
